


Of Snape & Malfoys

by greensilverserpent



Series: The Snapes [1]
Category: Harry Potter AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go back to the years 1994 to 1996 and witness what sense of humour fate had in store for the now Lord & Lady Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Snape & Malfoys

Two of a kind

"Dismissed!" When the room had cleared Severus Snape let himself sink into his chair with a sigh. Throughout the day his thoughts had drifted back to last Saturday. What the devil had possessed him to go abroad for a potions convention anyway? To France of all places? Never mind that but the reason of his current unease wouldn't exist if he hadn't gone in the first place. Although, thinking back now, he couldn't suppress a small smile. He had been standing in a circle with some of the other masters, one of them speaking about the exact amounts of every substance in the Draught of the Living Dead, when a woman had suddenly begun a discussion about this. It had not taken more than a minute and all members of the circle had been locked in a heated argument. It had not taken longer than five minutes and the only ones left to argue had been the woman and he himself. Albeit woman was not really a term to describe her. He was sure she had not even reached her majority yet but damn she had been smart for her age and stunningly beautiful. She had debated every point she wanted to make with such passion... She could have been him in his youth and now just the thought of her wouldn't let him rest.

"Damn!" It was the tenth page that had found it's way into the bin this morning. Her concentration blown to hell by the discussion during the convention last Saturday. A fierce discussion, she had to admit, but it had been so much fun! She had been too young to go, point taken, but would be forever grateful that her tutor had smuggled her out of her aunt's house and into that convention. It had been heaven. All the new equipment for potion making and, the main reason she had wanted to go, catching glimpses of the 'real' potions masters. She hadn't planned to place herself in the spotlight, it had just happened. A lively discussion which had turned fierce after only one other was left. And with which fire he had made his points! True, he had not really gotten louder but his tone alone had conveyed pure passion. She could have drowned in it. Alright, it had been an argument, but damn that man had been gorgeous!

***

Malfoys

"She smiles too often." The words dropped with disdain. Lucius nodded. "France seems to not have been as effective as I hoped. But the plan will work out anyway. He would dishonour his name, were he to deny the match."

"Cathleen." "Lord Malfoy." The young woman returned courteously before being swept into a dance. "I want you to meet an old friend of mine and I want you to spend time with him." When they reached the other side of the hall, he added warningly, "Do not upset him or there will be dire consequences." Cathleen only nodded. She had come to expect being used as a pawn; to achieve whatever end the head of the Malfoy family desired. When they came to a stop next to a tall, black-clad man Cathleen dropped into a courtesy before looking up at the man's face. Her gasp of surprise went unnoticed as Lucius began the introductions. "My great cousin Lady Susan Cathleen Malfoy, Potions Master Severus Snape."

***

Presenting Lord and Lady Snape

They had been dancing for quite a while, effectively stopping any of their guests from congratulating them for the hundreth time. "Did you think we would end up like this?" His lady asked, looking up with sparkling eyes. "Maybe not so fast, but yes." She laughed, making him smile softly but her next words prompted a chuckle. "I suppose we were rather taken with each other since the first time we met." "You mean after the argument in France?" She smiled, snuggling closer to rest her head on his shoulder. "I still think of it as a discussion." She did not see the smirk crossing his face nor did she hear his whispered words, "But a very satisfying one."


End file.
